With the completion of the first draft of the human genome along with the sequencing of the genomes of other species, an enormous amount of genomic resource data has become available. This data has permitted extensive studies of gene expression as well as studies of single nucleotide polymorphisms and their linkage to disease conditions. However, these and other studies have been limited by the need of researchers to spend substantial time, money, and manual labor in the design of probes and primers for experimental assays. Once designed, the researcher can synthesize the probes and primers or order them from an oligonucleotide synthesis facility or service. Only a limited number of studies can be done given time constraints required for the individual researcher to complete each of the tasks leading up to a particular experiment, and, therefore, an overall provider of design, manufacturing, and validation services for probes and primers would be of significant value to the researcher.